


Found My Way

by Kattwyllie



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, First Dates, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29619267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kattwyllie/pseuds/Kattwyllie
Relationships: Mike Dodds/Reader
Kudos: 6





	Found My Way

Mike let out a weary breath, thanking the three girls he’d been talking to, hating every minute of this. He knew when he’d transferred to Special Victims that they’d be dealing with a lot of kid cases, that the things that happened to them wouldn’t exactly sit easy at night, but he still despised having to work the cases and this one was no different.

He, along with Olivia and Amanda were scouring their way through a dance academy after complaints about two of their teachers being more than inappropriate with one of the dancers. As they continued to talk to the students it seemed there was also a bit of misconduct going on between the students, though most was consensual it still raised a few eyebrows, especially when specific ages came into play. It was trickier than he’d thought, considering that most of the dancers were under sixteen, any of the adults seemed to be teachers, and everyone seemed to be turning a blind eye to it. The parents were worse than he could imagine, the gossip mill already in full swing. One of his ex’s had been way too obsessed with ‘ _Dance Moms’_ and he was honestly a bit surprised that most of it seemed to not be acting up for the camera.

Pinching at the bridge of his nose he moved onto the next studio, hoping that maybe he’d be able to get some answers from someone in that class. As he glanced up he found himself immediately transfixed. 

There was only one person in the room, and for the first time today, it was a woman much closer to his own age than the kids he’d been talking to. A soft playlist echoed through the room as you moved with such elegant grace Mike wasn’t even sure you were real at first. Your focus was on the mirror in front of you, analyzing your lines and placement, making sure your technique was where you wanted it to be. He noticed the way your lips would purse ever so often if something wasn’t up to your standards, the small shake of your head as you continued through whatever choreography you were working through. It was when you landed a front aerial (in pointe shoes nonetheless) that the quiet low whistle escaped his lips. You’d kept moving, up on en pointe as you spun around in attitude, your gaze finally falling on your spectator, a slight blush taking over your cheeks as you suddenly dropped down into third.

“Sorry.” He ducked his gaze quickly before returning it to yours, hoping he heat on his cheeks wasn’t visible “I’m with NYPD, do you have a minute?” His hand shifted his coat, flashing his badge and you gave a warm smile.

“Of course.” You’d made it about one step toward each other when you let out a small gasp, your hands held out in front of you, “not off the mat!” Mike froze, holding his hands up in defeat backing so he was still in the middle of the doormat, “sorry.” You winced, “dance rules, no outside shoes. You wouldn’t believe how much these floors cost.”

“I definitely wouldn’t.” He chuckled, smiling as you extended your hand in a greeting.

“What can I do for you…officer..?” You hesitated, it wasn’t often you dealt with cops, hell, it was never, you weren’t sure the protocol, not to mention you were immediately taken by how cute he was.

“Uh- Sergeant Mike Dodds, with special victims.” He replied with a firm handshake.

“Special victims?” Your brow furrowed, “that doesn’t sound good.”

“Not exactly.” He huffed, the warmth of your hand in his fading as you crossed your arms over your chest, “we’re looking into some allegations against a couple of the teachers here. We’ve been talking to all the students, trying to get a feel for some of the goings on. How long have you been dancing here?”

“Oh! Uhm…I technically don’t.” You tilted your head, “I’m from Virginia, all my dance studio days are back there, I just rent this space a couple of days a month to work on technique. All the adult dance classes are at night and you can’t exactly attend those when you’re doing eight shows a week on Broadway.”

“Oh wow, what show?” Mike was so intrigued with you he’d half forgotten the real reason he was there.

“Legally Blonde.” You laughed, “it’s not exactly the Rockette’s or New York City Ballet, but I get to do what I love and get paid for it, so I’m not complaining.”

“That’s amazing.”

“Thanks.” You blushed, ducking your head briefly, “uh, what did you want to ask?”

“Oh, right.” He fumbled, slipping back into work mode, “we’re just interested in knowing if you’ve noticed any lingering glances, too much one on one time, private lessons behind closed doors kind of thing.”

“Hmm.” You scrunched your nose. Mike smiled at the way you absentmindedly rocked between your feet, popping up en pointe as you thought and spoke, like it was pure second nature. “I don’t know his name, but there’s one of the assistant teachers for…jazz one I think? Blonde guy, little bit shorter than you, I wanna say…early fourties? He’s always here lurking and seems to have a lot of private’s, always got a super weird vibe from him. One of those guys you never wanted to catch yourself alone with if you know what I mean?”

“Yeah. I do.”

“Sorry I can’t be more help. I’ll try to keep an eye out whenever I’m around.”

“That’d be great. But…don’t go getting yourself into any trouble.”

“I won’t,” you laughed, “besides, I’m rarely here.”

“You’ll let me know if you think of anything?” He reached into his jacket pocket, extending a business card to you.

“Of course.” You accepted the card, tucking it between your fingers as you read over the inscription, “Sergeant.” You smiled, only wavering when he held out his hand but hesitated and you realized you’d never introduced yourself, “oh shit, I’m so sorry, it’s y/n.”

“It’s nice to meet you.” He grinned, accepting your hand.

“Likewise.”

It was only a moment before a small blonde popped up beside him, cutting your flirtation short.

“Hey, you ready? We talked to everyone we could.” She spoke in a southern drawl, shooting you a quick smile.

“Yeah.” Mike nodded, “call me, if you think of anything.”

“Will do.” You smiled, saluting playfully, his business card still between your fingers before he left the doorway and you padded back to your bag, making sure to tuck the card somewhere you wouldn’t lose it. 

You could have sworn there was a hint of flirtation in the way he asked you to call him, as if he’d nearly prefer if you did without having something work wise to talk about. As much as it churned your insides to think about why he’d come to the studio that day, you were happy he had. A chance meeting with someone as attractive as he was? You weren’t about to let that slide.

*

It was a few weeks later, you’d ended up even more swamped that you could have imagined being working in Broadway. Your free time for self technique practice fell to the wayside, spending basically all of your free time in the theatre. Finally, your week was done, this one even with an extra matinee on Sunday morning as well, making it a rounded nine shows a week. You took longer than normal getting changed, letting the rest of the cast deal with the crowd at the stage door, knowing if you waited, they’d all be gone by the time you left. You’d be able to escape in peace.

You let out a happy sigh as you pushed open the door, the alleyway basically deserted. You made it a couple of steps before someone moved toward you, speaking into the silence and you plastered on your warm professional smile.

“Was beginning to think you weren’t in there tonight.” He smiled.

“Sergeant?” Your brow cocked, “you here on work requirements?”

“No.” He laughed, “I uh…figured this was the easiest way to see you without completely creeping you out.” You laughed heartedly, 

“A dark alley in New York City? The ultimate calming location, great place for first dates.” You teased and he laughed, falling in step with you as you made your way towards the street.

“To be fair, I did think you’d be out a bit earlier. Everyone else is long gone.”

“It’s been a long week.” You sighed, “aside from being in the chorus I’m Elle’s understudy. I’ve spent more hours in that theatre than in my own bed this week.”

“Guess it’s a shame I didn’t get tickets for tonight then.” 

Mike smiled, turning to you now that you were both under the street lamps. He couldn’t help but smile at how contradictory your appearance was. Your face still completely done up in theatre makeup, false lashes accenting your eyes, a strip of highlighter making your face sparkle, your hair pulled back in double French braids, no doubt to easily hide under a wig. Meanwhile you were in the usual theatre kid clothes, comfy ugg boots and capri sweatpants pants elastic’ed halfway down your calves. A loose tank top hung off your frame, an unzipped lulu sweater around your arms, the ultimate of cozy mixed with the pre ample of having somewhere important to be. You laughed, shaking your head slightly.

“Girl’s ankle is fully broken. I am up indefinitely…guess you can say hello to the new Elle Woods.”

“Congratulations.” He smiled, “guess that makes my question of when you’re free a little bit harder.”

“Depends on what you need my time for Sarge.” You smirked.

“To be honest I was wondering if I could maybe buy you a drink? But I understand if you have rehearsals tomorrow, you need your rest.”

“No rehearsals til Wednesday. Guess I did good enough this weekend to deserve a break.”

“Really?” He smiled, “so…I can buy you a drink?”

“Throw in some mozza sticks and you’ve got yourself a deal. This girl’s hungry.”

Mike laughed, his eyes glinting at the near smirk on your cheeks. Every second he spent around you felt like he was discovering a new part of his life he’d previously had no idea existed. You were such a breath of fresh air in his otherwise stuffy life.

“That is as long as you don’t mind going out with someone in sweatpants.” You laughed, “there’s a dive bar around the corner if you’d prefer low lighting?”

“You could be wearing a potato sack and you’d still look incredible.” He smiled back at you in response, “c’mon, I’d hate to keep you out too late.”

Blushing at his words you linked your arm into his, letting him escort you up the street. You had to admit, you’d never really taken a chance to delve into your romantic live, work taking up so much of your time. But you were happier than ever that Mike had decided it was worth while to take a chance on someone like you, he was incredibly sweet, ever so chivalrous, and undeniably attractive.

That first date lasted longer than either of you had thought it would, finally calling it a night when it hit last call. Mike insisted on walking you home and you weren’t complaining, exchanging small talk and flirtations the entire way home. When you finally reached your apartment, his hand caressed your cheek softly, hesitating the slightest bit before you gave a soft nod and he leant in to kiss you gently.

A few days later he took you out to brunch, on a proper date, one that was absolutely perfect and as romantic as you could’ve imagined. It didn’t take long before you were officially his girlfriend. It took a bit adjusting considering your schedules were nearly completely opposite, but you did what you needed to in order to make time for each other. After all, you made each other impeccably happy, and every moment you had together was heaven.

A few weeks later you’d gifted him a few tickets to Legally Blonde and you got to meet his Dad & Step Mom, giving the three of them a mini backstage tour as they congratulated you on your promotion to lead cast. You went out to a classy wine bar afterwards and William simply couldn’t get enough of you, not missing the way you and Mike shone as the other talked, the way you dreamily watched each other, there was no doubt you were meant to be, and none of you could wait to see where your futures took you.


End file.
